There are many types of tool boxes. These tool boxes are often placed in pick-up or other trucks with open beds. Such tool boxes are exposed to the weather and are subject to theft and loss. Such tool boxes are also not secured and often slide around the bed of the truck, causing damage to the toolbox and the interior of the bed of the truck. In addition, carpenters, mechanics and other professionals often have many different types toolboxes with many different types of tools that are commonly used for various jobs.
There have been attempts to solve some of the problems associated with truck bed tool boxes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,971, entitled “Truckbed toolbox system,” that issued to Coleman, et al., teaches “Provided herein is a toolbox system especially well suited for use on pickup trucks. The system provides quick and easy access to a wide variety of tools which may be contained in the toolboxes. The assemblies are modular and are readily loaded and unloaded from the bed portion of a pickup truck. An increased degree of safety and convenience is realized from use of the devices herein set forth.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,129, “Long handled tool holder,” that issued to Kearney, teaches “an apparatus for holding and restraining long handled tools is described. The tool box is comprised of a top wall, two side walls and a bottom wall within which separate compartments are formed by slidable shelves. The shelves may further compartmentalize the enclosed areas by having partitioning walls to subdivide longitudinal sections. The shelves are supported by brackets and the entire tool box rests within the bed of a truck. The tool holder is retained within the bed of the truck by attaching bolts which extend outward from the truck side wall and through the side wall of the tool box. The tool box may also rest upon the wheel well of the truck in the truck bed to provide further support.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,365, entitled “Integrated bed drawer assembly for vehicles,” that issued to Adsit teaches “An integrated bed drawer assembly is provided for a vehicle having a bed with a floor and sides extending upwardly and along the sides. The integrated bed drawer assembly includes a plurality of rails adapted to be spaced longitudinally and extend laterally between the sides above the floor of the bed. The integrated bed drawer assembly also includes a drawer operatively cooperating with the rails for sliding movement therealong.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,354 entitled “Tailgate toolbox,” that issued to Axelson teaches “A toolbox assembly for mounting in the box of a pickup truck includes a rectangular casing with an open front end; a drawer slidable in said casing; a lock on said drawer for locking the drawer in the casing; a pair of L-shaped brackets for mounting on the floor of the box immediately rearwardly of the wheel wells, the brackets slidably receiving the casing; and a lock mechanism for releasably locking the casing in said brackets.
However, none of these solutions solves all of the problems associated with truck bed tool boxes. Thus, it is desirable to provide truck bed tool boxes.